I'll Be There For You
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A pregnant Rachel gets news that could change her and the gang's lives...Final Chapter up!!
1. Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives.  
  
Chapter 1: Something's Wrong  
  
Rachel Green Geller smiled as she walked along side her two bestfriends Monica and Phoebe. They were spending the day shopping at the mall. Rachel saw the Discovery Channel store. "Ooh lets go see if they have any dinosaur stuff!" she giggled. "Okay you've been with my brother too long" Monica laughed. The three went into the store. "Oh Mon look a whole dinosaur section!" Rachel exclaimed. She picked up a little sleeper with little dinosaurs on it. "Aww Sammy will look so cute in this" she said patting her rather large belly. Rachel had found out a couple months ago that she was having a boy. Her and Ross were naming him Samuel Ross Geller. "You should get one for little Chandler too" she giggled patting Monica's small stomach.  
Monica laughed "Yeah right, besides who says its a boy and if it is what makes you think his name will be Chandler" she asked. "Jeez Mon just suck out all the fun" Phoebe giggled. Monica just shrugged. She was just glad to be pregnant again. Even after being told they would probably never conceive she and Chandler kept trying and succeeded just two months later when she got pregnant with Hannah. This second pregnancy had been an unplanned but totally welcomed surprise.  
  
"Earth to Monica" Rachel called. Monica broke from her daydream to hear her friends calling her. "Let me guess you were thinking about Chandler being all naked weren't you" Phoebe grinned. "Pheebs!" Monica hissed. "I was not" she said. "I was thinking about Hannah and the baby" she said rubbing her small belly. "Can we go get lunch now" Monica asked. "This baby takes after its uncle Joey its always hungry" Rachel laughed "Are you sure its not Joey's kid" Phoebe looked at Monica with wide eyes. "When did you sleep with my Joey" she asked. "I didn't!" Monica protested. "Rach was kidding its Chandler's baby" Phoebe let out a sigh of relief. "Good I though I was gonna have to pound on you a little bit" she chuckled.  
  
The three woman headed to the food court. Phoebe sat at the table eating her salad and Monica was eating her cheeseburger. Rachel was walking toward the table with her tray when a piercing pain shot across her abdomen causing her to drop her tray. Her food spilled all over the floor. When Monica and Phoebe saw their friend doubled over they ran to her side. "Rachel are you okay" Monica asked. Rachel shook her head as her eyes filed with tears. "I...I think I just had a contraction" she whimpered. "Its...its too soon I'm not due for eight more weeks" she cried.  
  
"Don't worry Rach its probably braxton hicks like you had with Emma" Phoebe assured her. "But just in case we're taking you to the hospital" Monica added. "What about Ross" Rachel asked. "We'll call him" Monica assured her. They collected their bags and left the mall heading for the hospital.  
A little later Monica and Phoebe walked into the emergency room at Beth Israel Hospital with their arms around a crying Rachel. Monica helped Phoebe get her to the chairs and then went up to the admit desk. "My sister in law is seven months pregnant and she's having contractions" she rambled to the desk clerk. "Okay does she have an OB" the woman asked. "Yes her name is Dr. Halliwell" Monica answered. The woman nodded. "I'll have her paged right away" Monica thanked her and ran to the phone. She dialed her home number. Ross and Joey were over at her place hanging out with Chandler. After two rings Chandler answered. She told him what was happening and to get Ross to the hospital.  
  
About half an hour later Rachel was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to a fetal monitor. "Dr. Halliwell what's going on am I in labor" Rachel asked through her tears. "Well your contractions have stopped and you haven't started to dilate but you were spotting a little so I'm still concerned I'd like to do an ultrasound" she answered. Rachel looked up at Monica. "Where is he Mon where's Ross" she whispered. "He'll be here until then you've got me" she said softly.  
  
Just then Ross came running in all out of breath. "Ross" Rachel cried holding her arms out to him. He leaned down and hugged her. "I'm scared" she whispered. "Its gonna be okay sweetheart" he whispered kissing her forehead. He looked over at his sister. "We dropped Hannah and Emma off at Carols" he told her. "Chandler and Joey are outside with Pheebs." Monica nodded. She knew Rachel would be okay now that Ross was with her. She slipped out of the room and off to find her husband.  
  
Dr. Halliwell came back in a few minutes later with the ultrasound. "Mr. Geller you made it" she said with a smile. "I'm just about to begin your wife's ultrasound" she said as she lifted Rachel's gown and applied the gel on her belly. The doctor was looking at the screen the baby looked okay but she spotted something she hadn't noticed in the first ultrasound she'd down a few months back. She looked at the couple before her. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller I'm afraid I have some...  
  
Chapter 2: This Wasn't Suppose To Happen....What will the Doctor tell Rach and Ross? Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Okay this is my first attempt at a Ross and Rachel fic. I'm mainly a Chandler and Monica person but I thought since I seem to do good with C&M I'd give R&R a try! This is gonna be a sad fic and C&M and J&P are in it as well. So what do you all think of Charlie. I'm sorry but I don't like her at least not as girlfriend material. Ross belongs with Rachel she's his lobster! Ad I think Joey is Pheebs Lobster or at least he should be! Heehee! Anyway pretty please read and review! Thanx!! 


	2. Chapter 2: This Wasn't Suppose To Happen

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
Chapter 2: This Wasn't Suppose To Happen  
  
The doctor looked at the couple before her. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller I'm afraid I have some bad news" she said gently. "What is...is it" Rachel whimpered as she squeezed Ross's hand. "Do you see this dark spot right here behind the fetus" the doctor asked. They both nodded. "Its a tumor" the doctor said softly. "Cancer!?" Rachel cried "Are you saying I have cancer" Dr. Halliwell looked at the frightened young woman "I'm not one hundred percent sure but most likely yes" she answered. "Oh my God Ross" she said breaking down in sobs.  
  
Ross who's eyes were watery with tears looked at the doctor. "She's gonna be okay though she...she can beat this right" The doctor sighed softly. "If we remove the tumor and she starts chemo and radiation right away she has a seventy five percent chance" he told them. "But the baby" Rachel said placing her trembling hand on her belly. "We'd have to deliver the baby by c section" she told them. "I still have eight weeks its too soon" Rachel whimpered. "Yes its soon but babies born at twenty eight weeks tend to do very well" she assured her. "What if she waits" Ross asked. "I'm afraid the tumor would grow putting the baby in distress and lesson your wife's chances"  
  
Rachel pulled Ross down to her and clung to him as she sobbed. The doctor just sat quietly giving the couple a few minutes. Rachel finally pulled away "When will I have the c section" she asked. "I can seclude it for tonight" Dr. Halliwell told her. Rachel nodded. The doctor left to make the arrangements. "Ross go get the guys" she whispered. "Are...are you sure" he asked. "Yes I'm sure those four people out there mean more to me than my own family" she cried. Ross nodded. He felt the same way. "Speaking of family did you want me to call your parents or sisters" he asked. "No" she whispered. "Not yet but can you call your parents" she asked. "Okay" he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you" he said as he left to get their friends. "I love you too" she whispered to the empty room as tears slid silently down her face.  
Ross walked out to the waiting area. Monica was curled up in Chandler's arms her head resting on his shoulder as she slept and his hand rested on her small stomach and Joey was sitting with his arm around Phoebe. He sighed softly as he approached his friends. "Guys" he whispered. Chandler gently nudged Monica. "What" she whispered sleepily. She then saw Ross and sat up. "Is Rach okay" she asked. "Umm she wants to see you guys" he whispered. Monica could tell by Ross's eyes that something was wrong but she didn't say anything. Chandler helped her to her feet and the foursome followed their friend back to Rachel's room.  
  
Rachel quickly brushed away her tears when she heard the door open. When she saw the faces of the five people she loved most in the world she realized just hard this was gonna be. "Hey" she whispered. "Hey Rach" Phoebe said.  
  
"What's wrong" she asked. "Umm nothing" she lied. "Rachel Karen Green Geller I know something's wrong your aura is all floopy" she said. Hearing that brought tears to her eyes once again. Ross went over to her and hugged her. "Okay what's going you're freaking me out" Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Its now or never" Rachel thought. She took a deep breath. "Guys there is something wrong" she whispered. "Ah ha! I knew it" Phoebe giggled. She stopped when she saw the look on Ross and Rachel's faces. Rachel looked at her friends, her family. "I...I have cancer" she whimpered as she broke down in tears again. "Cancer" Phoebe whispered. "No that's not suppose to happen" she said as she began to cry. "You can't have cancer" Joey whispered. "Hot people don't get sick" he said as tears filled his eyes. "I do have cancer Joe" she whispered. "Rach is gonna have a c section later tonight and their gonna remove the tumor and start her on chemo and radiation" Ross told them. "and then you...you'll be okay" Chandler asked. "I don't know" Rachel whispered. "but while I'm here could you and Mon help Ross with Emma" she asked.  
Chandler walked over to her and hugged her. "Of course we will you just concentrate on getting better okay" he whispered. "Thank you Chandler" she whimpered. She looked over at Monica who stood there not saying anything. "Mon" she whispered. Monica ran from the room. Rachel started to cry more Monica is her bestfriend they'd been friends since they were six and she needed her now more than ever. Chandler ran after his wife. He caught up with her grabbing her arm and gently pulling her to him. "Mon" he whispered. She looked at him. "Why is this happening" she cried. "Why Chandler" she cried as she collapsed into his arms. He just stood there holding her letting her cry it out.  
  
Monica's tears finally slowed down. She looked up into her husband's loving blue eyes. "I can't do this Chandler" she whispered. "Can't do what" he asked. "She's my bestfriend she's always been there" she whispered. "She was there when we got engaged, when we got married and when we were told we may never have a family she...she said we'd...we'd always have Emma" she cried. "I...I can't just sit around and watch my bestfriend die" she said starting to cry again. "Mon, honey I know how hard this is but she needs us right now and you don't know that she'll die" he said softly. "Look at Mark Greene he had cancer and he died" Chandler laughed a little "Honey that was on ER that's tv" he told her. "So" she whispered. "You get cancer you die" she cried.  
Chandler sighed softly. "Okay what about Viki Davison she had breast cancer but she didn't die" he said referring to a character on Monica's favorite soap opera One Life To Live. "and there's my mom too" he said softly. "What" she said looking up at him. "After I was born she learned she had uterine cancer she had to have a hysterectomy followed by chemo and radiation and she's been cancer free for thirty years" he whispered. "That's why I'm an only child" he added.  
  
Monica looked at him unsure of what to say. She'd known Nora Bing almost as long as she's known Chandler and she never would have guessed that, that strong but somewhat wild woman had once had cancer. "Your mom really had cancer" she finally whispered. Chandler nodded. "Yeah" he whispered. "No wonder she lives the way she does" She chuckled thinking about her mother in law writing erotic novels, jet setting around the world and carrying on with men half her age. Chandler shrugged "Yeah I guess" he said. "Are you ready to talk to Rachel now" he asked gently. Monica still had her fears about Rachel but she knew her friend needed her. "Okay" she whispered taking Chandler's hand. They headed back to Rachel's room together.  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Stand By You....Monica talks to Rachel, little Samuel Geller is born...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello children here's the second chapter. I hope this is good. I have alot of experience with cancer. My grandmother died several years ago of ovarian cancer, my bestfriend of 13 years died 6 years ago of lung cancer and my bestfriend of 7 years lost both her brother and mother to liver cancer and I spent alot of time helping her while her brother was sick. So I'm going to use alot of my emotional experience for Monica since Rach is her bestfriend and since I spent alot of time on the cancer ward with my bestfriend while her brother was sick that will help alot with this too. Okay now that everyone knows my sad history of cancer! LOL As for Rachel I have yet to decide her fate! Anyway please read and review Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Stand By You

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Stand By You  
  
Monica and Chandler walked back into Rachel's room. Ross sat on the bed with Rachel in his arms and Joey sat on the edge of the bed with Phoebe. Monica slowly walked up to the bed. "Rachel" she whispered. "Hey" Rachel whispered. "I...I'm sorry I ran out like that I just got" Monica stopped. "Scared" Rachel finished for her. Monica nodded. "I'm scared too Mon" Rachel whispered. "Scared that I won't get to see Ben, Emma and Sammy grow up or see Hannah and my soon to be niece or nephew grow up" she whimpered "Scared that I'll leave Ross all alone to raise two kids, that I won't get to see Joey and Pheebs get married, that I'll never see the five people I love most again" she finished breaking down in sobs.  
  
Monica began to cry too as she wrapped her arms around her bestfriend. "Its gonna be okay Rach you'll get to see all those things because you're gonna be okay you're gonna beat this" Monica cried. "and we'll all be here for you every step of the way" she added. Rachel held on to the comfort of her bestfriend's embrace hoping she would beat this so that the six of them could spend the rest of their lives together growing old gracefully like it was meant to be.  
  
Dr. Halliwell walked in. "I don't mean to interrupt but they're ready for you Mrs. Geller this is Dr. Walker she'll give you an epidural then we'll take you to the OR" she said. "Mr. Geller if you come with me we'll get you some scrubs so you can be with your wife" she added. "I'll see you in a few minutes sweeite" Ross said kissing her softly before following the doctor. Monica and Chandler held Rachel while Dr. Walker gave her the epidural. "Sit very still" she instructed as she slid the needle into her back. Rachel whimpered a little squeezing her friends hands.  
  
Dr. Halliwell walked back in to take Rachel to the OR. Rachel looked at her friends. "I love you guys" she said. "We love you too" Phoebe said leaning down to hug her. "Don't worry I'll cleanse your aura later" she whispered. Rachel smiled. "Thanks Pheebs" she whispered "Love you" Joey said giving her a quick hug. "Say it" Rachel said with a small smile. "How you doin" Joey chuckled. Rachel laughed. "I love you" Chandler said hugging her. "Raquel" he added with a smile. "Right back atcha Sha la la lop" she giggled thinking back to the day Monica told her she was going to live with Chandler. Monica was the last one. She hugged her tight. "I love you Rach" she whispered. "You and Sammy will be fine" she added. "I know!" Rachel said with a small smile. "Ha ha" Monica giggled. The four friends watched the doctor roll Rachel's gurney down the hall until it was out of sight.  
Rachel was laying on a table with a curtain blocking her veiw. Lights were shining down on her. "Hey you" Ross whispered kissing her forehead. "Ross" she whispered. "Wow you look sexy in those scrubs" she said with a wink. Ross laughed. Dr. Halliwell looked at the couple. "I've made the incision now you'll feel some tugging and pulling as I get the baby out" she said. Ross looked over and watched as the doctor pulled his son out into the world. The baby let out one tiny little cry. Rachel stretched her neck to try and see him. "Did you see him Ross" she whispered. "Is he okay" she asked. "Yes he's beautiful" he said kissing her temple. "I wanna see him" she whispered.  
  
The pediatrician allowed Ross to bring their son over to Rachel very briefly. He smiled at the tiny baby in his arms. He lowered him so Rachel could see him. "Hello you" Rachel whispered kissing the top of the baby's head. "Mommy loves you" she said. Ross brought the baby back over to the doctor and he was taken from the room. "Where did they take him" she asked. "They took him up to the neonatal ICU" Ross said softly. "Why, what's wrong with him" she asked getting worried. "Shh don't worry honey he's fine they just want to give him a check up" he assured her.  
  
A few hours later Rachel was in recovery. Ross sat in a chair beside the bed sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. Dr. Halliwell came in. "Hello Mrs. Geller how are you feeling" she asked. "Okay I guess" she answered. "When can I see my baby" she asked. "You'll be able to go up and see him soon" the doctor answered. "First I'd like to talk to you" she said. Rachel nodded. "After your son was delivered I was able to remove the tumor, the cancer doesn't seem to have spread so I believe if we start you on chemo and radiation you have a good chance of beating this" Rachel looked at her. "So when do I start the chemo and radiation" she asked. "Tomorrow morning" Dr. Halliwell answered.  
There was a knock on the door and Monica poked her head in. "Can we come in" Rachel nodded and the four friends walked in. The doctor smiled and nodded at the group of friends as she left the room. Monica looked at her brother. "How can he sleep like that" she whispered. "Yeah I thought I was the only one who could sleep like that" Phoebe giggled. "So how do you feel" Monica asked. "I'm a little sore but okay" Rachel answered. "Hey can I see your stitches" Joey grinned. "Joey! No!" Rachel giggled. "Did you get to see the baby" Phoebe asked. Rachel smiled. "Yeah he looks just like his daddy" she said glancing over at her sleeping husband. "Poor kid" Chandler chuckled.  
  
"I heard that" Ross mumbled startling the group. He stretched and looked a this brother in law. "Hannah's the one you should feel sorry for she looks like you Chandler" he giggled. "Ross!" Monica hissed "My baby is beautiful and Chandler isn't that ugly" she joked. Chandler made his trademark noise. Monica kissed him. "Aww honey you know I'm just joking" she giggled.  
  
Rachel smiled as she watched her friends. "Guys I hate to interrupt this little joke fest but I'm going to see my baby" She pulled back the covers and tried to stand but fell back to the bed wincing in pain. "Rach what are you doing" Ross demanded. He got a wheelchair. "Your chariot awaits my love" Rachel sighed as she sat down. "You guys coming" she asked.  
The six friends made their way to the neonatal ICU. A nurse walked over to the group. "Hi I'm Abby what baby are you here to see" she asked. "Baby boy Geller" Rachel answered. Abby smiled and led them to an incubator. Tears filled Rachel's eyes as she gazed at her tiny newborn son. "What's that for" she asked pointing to a tube. "Oh that's just to help him breath it gives him oxygen" Abby explained. Rachel nodded. "Hey Sammy" she whispered with her hand on the glass. "Meet your uncle Chandler, aunt Monica, uncle Joey, and aunt Phoebe" she whispered. The six friends smiled as they gazed at the newest member of their family. Rachel sighed softly as she gazed at her new son while surrounded by her husband and friends. She silently prayed she'd beat her cancer. She had too much to live for and she didn't want to leave it all behind.  
  
Chapter 4: In Sickness And Health...Rachel takes a turn for the worse...Coming Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. First I want to say congrats to Matt and Melissa LeBlanc!! I hope they have a life time of happiness together!! Their wedding was so pretty!! I saw the pics on ET! Courteney, Lisa, and Jen where there but David and Matthew couldn't make it. Matthew sent best wishes from London though! Lucky London!!!! Hmm you know if I had my way the next Friends wedding would be Matthew Perry and I! Heehee All he has to do is ask! I grantee I'd say yes so fast!! LOL hey I can wish can't I! Anyway here's the next chapter. Its gonna get sad! I still haven't decided on Rach's fate yet! Please read and review. Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4: Sickness And Health

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
(AN: This chapter takes place about two months later)  
  
Chapter 4: In Sickness And Health  
  
Rachel and Ross sat in the small exam room waiting for Dr. Halliwell. It had been a month since Rachel had her last round of chemo and she was back to have a check up. "I'm scared Ross" she whispered. "What if it came back" she added. Ross gave her hand a gentle squeeze "Everything's gonna be fine" he assured her. Dr. Halliwell came into the room. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Geller" she greeted. "Hi" Rachel whispered. Dr. Halliwell looked at the couple. "Mrs. Geller" she started. "I'm afraid the cancer is back and its spread from the uterus to cervix" she said gently. Rachel started at the doctor in shock. She fell into Ross's arms and sobbed.  
Ross held her gently rocking her. He looked at the doctor with tear filled eyes. "So what do we do does she need more chemo" he whispered. "Well she could do that it may shrink the tumors but the prognoses isn't very good" Dr. Halliwell told him. "Her best option would be a hysterectomy followed by more chemo and radiation" she added. "and then she'll be okay" Ross asked. The doctor sighed softly. "To be honest her chances with the surgery are fifty/fifty, with out it, its twenty five percent" she told him gently. "Can we have a minute" Ross asked Dr. Halliwell nodded. "Of course" she got up leaving the couple alone.  
Rachel pulled away and looked into Ross's eyes. "What should I do" she whispered. "Do...do you want me to have the surgery" she asked. Ross wanted her to have the surgery he wanted her to fight he loved her more than his own life and he didn't want to lose her but only she could make this decision. "I want what you want honey" he whispered as a few tears ran down his face. She hated to see him cry. She remembered how he'd cried when they were breaking up after the whole Chloe thing. She reached up and gently brushed away his tears. "I'll have the surgery" she whispered. "Are you sure" he asked. She nodded. "Yes you, the kids, and my friends mean too much to me and I want to be around for them" she said placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Rachel, so much" he said. "I love you too Ross" she whispered.  
Later that day Ross and Rachel walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment. Monica was in the kitchen fixing dinner with Phoebe's help, Chandler and Joey were playing with Hannah and Emma and baby Sammy was sleeping in his carrier. Rachel had to fight the tears threatening to fall. Emma saw her and came running to her. "Mama!" she squealed. Rachel picked her up and buried her face in her daughter's soft golden brown hair unable to hold the tears anymore. After a few minutes she set Emma down and wiped her face. "Guys" she whispered "There's something I need to tell you" she said. "Ooh are you pregnant again" Phoebe asked. "No Pheebs I'm not pregnant" Rachel whispered. "The cancer its...its back" she said beginning to cry again. "and its spread" she whispered.  
Before her friends could respond she continued. "Its spread to my cervix the doctor said my best chance is a hysterectomy followed by more chemo and radiation" she told them. Joey, Phoebe and Chandler pulled Rachel and Ross in to a group hug. Monica stood there stunned. The plate she was holding slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. She got down on her knees and began to pick up the broken pieces. Chandler broke away from the hug. He knelt down beside her. "Let me get that" he whispered. "No I'll do it you'll just mess it up" she whispered her bottom lip quivering. "Mon how can I mess up a broken plate" he said "Go talk to Rachel and let me clean this" Monica looked at Chandler his blue eyes were full of love and concern for both her and Rachel. A few tears slid down her face. He gently brushed them away with his fingertip. "Go on its okay" he whispered. She slowly nodded as she stood up.  
Monica crossed the room to her bestfriend and pulled her into a hug. The two held each other tight and cried together. "We'll get you through this Rach just like we did the first time" Monica whispered. Ross watched his wife and sister holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. Sammy started to whimper. Ross picked him up "Shh its okay little man daddy's here" he whispered.  
  
Emma crawled up on Ross's lap too. "Dada" she whimpered. He hugged her. He glanced at Rachel as he held his children. He lost her by being stupid and sleeping with Chloe, he said her name when he was marring Emily, they got drunk and married in Vegas, he got her pregnant after their one night fling just weeks before Monica and Chandler's wedding, they'd both dated other people but Phoebe had been right she was his lobster they were meant to be together. After everything they'd been through they finally got married less than a year ago and now he feared he was going to lose her for good. He broke down in tears pulling his children closer to him. "She just has to beat this" he thought. "I can't live with out her" he whispered so low that no one heard him.  
  
Chapter 5: Lean On Me...Rachel prepares for her battle with cancer.....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones! Here's the next chapter. I can't believe that next week is the season finale of Friends and ER! Ahh a whole summer we have to wait for new episodes! Hey I do have one spoiler for the new season of Friends!! Monica will be pregnant! I saw the thing with Court and she said she put in her contract that Mon could be pregnant next season so it looks like there will be a little baby Bing!! YAY!!! Okay I guess I'm a bit excited! LOL anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5: Lean On Me

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives.  
  
Chapter 5: Lean On Me  
  
Rachel sat on the leather couch in her and Ross's living room with a stack of papers on her lap. Ross walked in. He set his briefcase down and sat down beside her. "Hey honey" he said kissing her cheek. "What's all that" he asked pointing at the papers. "Its my will and stuff" she whispered. "Rach" he whispered. "Ross I plan on beating this but there's still a chance I won't I want everything to be in order just in case" she whispered. "Remember what we talked about that Thanksgiving Amy was here" she asked. Ross nodded. "Well I want it to be legalized Ross so if I'm not around and something happens to you I want Monica and Chandler to raise Emma and Sammy" she said knocking on the apothecary table sitting in front of the couch.  
  
Ross hated talking about this. The last thing he wanted to think about was the possibility of losing her. "Whatever" he whispered. "I'm gonna go check on the kids" he said standing up and heading to the nursery. Rachel watched him. She looked down at the papers on her lap. She started to cry. Her friends cared more about her than her stuff. She decided to do away with the will. The only thing that really mattered were her kids. Instead of the will she decided to write letters to each of the gang and Ben, Emma, Sammy, Hannah, and Monica's new baby to read in case she's not around when they're older. She put the letters in envelopes and wrote names on the outside.  
Rachel spent the next few days with her friends and her children. She also made sure she put the letters where she knew they'd be found. The night before Rachel was to go into the hospital the gang spent the whole night together at Chandler and Monica's. Monica cooked Rachel's favorite dinner. They played games, watched old home movies, talked, and laughed until it hurt.  
  
Later that night Rachel couldn't sleep. She looked around Monica's dark living room the only light was the moonlight shining through the big bay window. She looked at her friends. Joey and Phoebe were on the floor snuggled together using the cushions or essence of the chair as Chandler once called it as pillows. Chandler was asleep on the sofa with Monica cuddled in his arms. She looked at Ross sleeping beside her with his arm draped over her. What laid ahead for Rachel terrified her more than any of them knew. Not only was she having a hysterectomy but she would receive stronger rounds of chemo and radiation which would make her sick and probably loose her hair.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if going through all that was worth it since there was still a fifty percent chance she wouldn't survive but then she'd look at her two beautiful children and her friends. They were the reason for her to fight. She looked at the five sleeping people in the room with her. "I love you guys" she whispered. "always" she added as she laid down and snuggled closer to Ross.  
The next morning Rachel was in her hospital room waiting to be taken to the OR. The gang was there. Dr. Halliwell came in with another doctor. "Mrs. Geller this is Dr. Truman he'll be assisting me in the OR" The other doctor nodded and shook her hand. "We'll be taking you down to the OR in s few minutes" Dr. Halliwell told her. Rachel nodded. She looked at the five people surrounding her bed. "Guys I...I just want you to know that I love all so much you're my family you've always stood by me, you guys have been my strength during some of the toughest times in my life" She stopped to wipe away a few stray tears. "I just wanna say thank you for being my friends" she finished.  
They all took turns hugging her and giving her their love. Dr. Halliwell and Dr. Truman returned to take her to the OR. The five friends stood there watching Rachel's gurney until it disappeared from their view. They al knew they'd have to be Rachel's strength this was gonna be the toughest time she'd have to get through.  
  
Chapter 6: The Letters....One by one the gang find their letters from Rachel...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. The next one the gang find Rach's letters Don't worry she hasn't died but she may, I haven't decided her fate yet but I can tell you she does get really sick and stuff from her treatment! I told ya this was a sad one! Friends was pretty funny tonight with John Stamos! I loved the part when Monica said she wanted to have a baby with Chandler and if she couldn't then she just wouldn't have one! That was sooo sweet! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Letters

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives.  
  
Chapter 6: The Letters  
  
Rachel would be in the OR for several hours and then in recovery for several more hours so the gang decided to go home and return later. Joey and Phoebe walked into their apartment. "I'm gonna take a nap I don't want to be cranky later at the hospital" Joey said walking to their bedroom. Phoebe nodded. "Okay I'm just gonna make up some new songs" Phoebe said as she sat on the sofa. She opened her guitar case. When she lifted out her guitar a small white envelope with her name on it fell out. "Hmm what's this" she mumbled as she picked it up. She opened it and pulled out a letter. Tears filled her eyes when she saw Rachel's handwriting. Phoebe brushed away her tears and read Rachel's words.  
  
Dear Pheebs,  
  
When we first met I must admit I thought you were strange and flaky but when you came to me with your famous Oatmeal Raisin cookies and milk, telling me that Palo had hit on you and you comforted me I knew great friends we'd be! Whether you were splitting up one of Monica and I's spats or singing Smelly Cat, running funny or making a bunny out of my sock, taking blame for the flame that burnt our place, or winning a hippity hop race. You've been a true friend from beginning to end.  
  
Love Always, Rachel.  
  
Phoebe was crying by the time she'd finished reading the letter. She folded it back up and held it to her heart as she silently prayed for her ailing friend.  
  
Chandler checked on Hannah sleeping peacefully in her crib. He watched her sleep unaware of what awaited her aunt. He leaned in and kissed the baby's forehead. He sighed softly as he wandered out to the living room. He saw his lap top sitting on the kitchen table. He walked over and sat down. "Hmm what game should I play" he whispered flipping the computer screen up. There he saw an envelope with his name on it. "What the" he whispered grabbing it and pulling out a letter. "Rachel" he whispered as he begun to read what she'd written.  
  
Dear Chandler,  
  
I'll never forget the day we met. You with your flock of seagulls hair and me and my old nose. We sure were funny looking huh! I must admit what happened the following year with your toe was my fault I told Monica to flirt with you. So I want to apologize for that. Years later we met up again at Central Perk. Ross said he just wanted to be married again and in I ran in my wedding gown dripping from the rain. Then you said you just wanted a million dollars. You were always there to make me laugh. Or to give me a shoulder to lean on like when my parents were splitting up. We always had fun whether it was moving Ross's couch while he screamed pivot or eating cheesecake off the floor. I'm glad Monica has you she once told me you were her dream come true. Love her and treasure her always. You've been a great friend Chandler never forget the laughter and the fun we've shared.  
  
Love Ya, Rach.  
  
Chandler looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. A hand on his shoulder startled him. "Hey honey whatcha doing" Monica asked softly. "Oh umm nothing just playing some computer games" he answered slipping the letter in his pocket. " Oh okay, I'm just gonna clean up a little" Monica walked over and got her cleaning supplies out from under the sink. She saw a small white envelope sitting inside her bucket. She pulled it out. Her name was on it. She glanced at Chandler wondering if it was one of his cute little notes that he sometimes hid for her to find.  
  
Monica wandered over and sat down on the sofa her resting on her small stomach. She opened the letter expecting to see Chandler's handwriting but was surprised to she Rachel's instead.  
  
Dear Mon,  
  
I was a lonely six year old playing in the sand at the park when a chubby little girl sat down and said. Hi I'm Monica wanna play. From that day on we were inseparable. Then after college we lost touch but I soon found the friend I missed so much. You helped me grow into the independent career woman I am today. You taught me I didn't need my daddy's money to survive. You were there to help me get over Ross not once, not twice but three times. Its funny but Pheebs was right he's my lobster because here I am your sister in law. We've been through alot together. Remember how crazy we got fighting over Jon Claude Van Damn, or you and Pheebs and I sitting on the balcony spying on George Stephanopoulos, the ridicules fight we had on our last day as roommates I never did apologize for the mean things I said about Chandler he really is the prefect guy for you so I want to say I'm sorry for that and for kissing Ross on your engagement night I never meant to steal your thunder. You're my bestfriend and in many ways more of a sister to me than Amy or Jill. With out you I wouldn't be the business woman, wife, mother, and friend that I am today. Thank you Monica for always being there and for always supporting me. Always remember how special you are to me and everyone who loves you.  
  
We'll always be BFF  
  
Love, Rachel  
  
Monica was sobbing by the time she finished the letter. It was Rachel's touching words combined with her hormones. Chandler glanced over at her and saw her holding a piece of paper in her hand. He got up and walked over to her. "You got one too" he whispered. Monica looked up and saw Chandler holding a letter too. "Why did she do this" she whispered. "She's gonna beat this Chandler she can't die" she cried. Chandler sat down and pulled her into his arms. They held on to each other thinking about Rachel and her written words to them.  
Joey yawned as he came out of the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Phoebe curled up on the sofa sleeping. He planted a small kiss on her forehead as he headed to the kitchen for a snack. He opened the refrigerator and saw an envelope sitting up against the beer bottles. "Did the beer send me a letter" he chuckled as he picked it up. He opened it and instantly recognized Rachel's handwriting.  
  
Dear Joey,  
  
I'll never forget the first time you said those three words...No its not I love you, I'm referring to How you doin! You tried to flirt with me on the day we met but Monica yelled at you! You're a special guy Joe. "You're cute, funny, sweet and smart. Yes you're smart Joey don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You're a great actor too. All those critics that put you down wouldn't see real talent if it jumped up and bit them in the ass. I get excited every time I see you on Days Of Our Lives. I enjoy visiting you on the set. Thank you for allowing me to visit even though I tend to get a bit crazy around all those cute actors. Oh and thank you for watching Cujo with me. Seriously what was wrong with that dog! I love the way you get excited over the smallest things like getting free porn, the women on Baywatch running, food, and finding my erotic novel. I know how hard it must of been to tell me you were falling in love with me. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I love you Joey and I always will but I've never loved anyone the way I love Ross, I was meant to be with him jut like Mon was meant to be with Chandler. You have Pheebs now and I'm glad you've found love and happiness with her. I think I hear wedding bells. Phoebe Tribbiani...Hmm sounds nice don't ya think. Thank you Joey for always being there for me and for Emma we're lucky to have you in our lives. Keep doing what you do best, and I don't mean sex. Someday you'll have a daytime Emmy along side your stolen Soapie and remember me when you do.  
  
Love Always, Rachel Ps: I was the hottest roommate you ever had. Really!?  
  
Joey felt tears filling his eyes. He reached for the tissue box. It was empty. "Damn it where's all the tissue" he whined.  
  
Ross checked on Emma and Sammy for the third time in an hour. All he could think about was Rachel. The kids were both sound asleep unaware that their mommy was sick. He quietly closed the door. He went to his bedroom and got his briefcase. He decided to grade the term papers from his advanced class. He pulled out the stack of papers and an envelope fell on his lap. His name was written on it in Rachel's handwriting. He sat the papers aside and opened it.  
  
Dear Ross, Hey honey don't worry this one isn't eighteen pages long and hopefully you won't fall asleep.When I first met you I thought you were just Monica's dorky older brother but I was wrong. You were so much more. I never knew true love until I fell in love with you. Running out on Barry and ending up at Central Perk had to be fate. I found my oldest and dearest friend and my one true love all in the same day. You were upset over losing Carol and me well I was all wet. Your feelings were there all along but I went out with Palo because I didn't know how you felt. Then you left for China leaving me a broach I told you about months before. Chandler accidentally told me you were in love with me. I rushed to the airport to tell you I felt the same but when you came you weren't alone. Julie was at your side. My feelings for you I had to hide. After the whole list thing we finally got together. Then that whole Chloe and the we were on a break thing accrued. It wasn't until years later when you were set to marry Emily that I realized how much I loved you. Monica told me not to tell you but I just had to. Then soon after that it was Vegas. Drunk and wed we woke up together in bed. On Monica and Chandler's engagement night we shared a kiss boy was Mon pissed but it all ended well. Before long Emma was on her way. I soon moved in with you causing grief for you and Mona. Our little girl was born and that whole proposal mess happened but it was all worked out. We sure had fun with Emma from singing Sir Mix Alot for the tot or arguing over her first word. Gleeba. And you know what if she does grow up to be like her daddy I'd be very proud of her. The night you proposed was just like you described it that night at your parents anniversary party. The planetarium was filled with lilies How You Look Tonight played and the stars spelled out will you marry me. I cried and said yes. I love you Ross. You're the sweetest, most romantic, loving, caring man I know. You're a fantastic father to Ben, Emma, and Sammy, a loving husband to me, a caring brother to Mon, the best uncle to Hannah, a great brother in law to Chandler and an amazing friend to Joey and Phoebe. You're my one true love Ross, you and I were meant to be. Phoebe was right all along you are my lobster Ross Geller. I'll always be with you in your heart and in our children. Never forget how much I love you.  
  
Love Always and Forever, Your loving wife Rachel.  
  
Ross looked at the paper in his hands. A few tears splashed on to it. He neatly folded it and tucked it in his pocket. He phoned Molly to come sit with the kids and headed back to the hospital unaware that his four friends were all headed there with letters of their own.  
  
Chapter 7: Promises....Rachel asks the gang to keep some promises for her as she grows sicker....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's chapter six. I hope I did a good job with the letters. The next chapter will fast forward a little and the gang will mention the letters in time. Its about to get sad soon!! I saw an old season one rerun today! It was TOW The Birth. Ben was born. I was watching Chandler and Monica and you could tell even back then they had a special connection! Chandler "If neither of us are married when we're forty lets you and I one." (a baby) Then later when Monica was talking to her mom and she told her mom she wasn't even thinking about babies then a woman passes by with one and she gets all teary eyed. Chandler takes the phone from her hangs it up and holds her in his arms. Come on they were a couple just waiting to happen! I for one am glad they finally got together! I was so hyper while watching their wedding! I was so excited!! Then I cried when they found out they may not have a baby! Ahh!! There must be a baby Bing before the show ends sniff, sniff not that I want it to end. Oookay! I've lost it! LOL. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7: Promises

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives.  
  
(AN: This fast forwards about a month)  
  
Chapter 7: Promises  
  
Rachel looked around her hospital room. It was filled with flowers, cards, balloons, and stuffed animals from her friends. On the nightstand next to her bed stood an assortment of photos of the gang, Ben, Emma, Sammy, and Hannah. She sighed softly as she picked up a picture of the gang. Ross had his arms around her, Chandler had his arms around Monica and Joey had his arms around Phoebe.  
Tears filled her eyes as she looked at their smiling faces. She wasn't as strong as she used to be. Her hand trembled a little as the picture slipped from her grip and fell on the floor cracking the glass. "Damn it" Rachel whispered. She struggled to reach it but soon grew tired. She began to cry.  
At that moment the gang came in. Ross saw her tears. "Rach, honey what's wrong" he asked softly. "What's right" she cried. "I hate this Ross" she whimpered. "I know sweeite but it'll get better" he whispered. "No it won't" she whispered. "Look at me I can't even hold a picture or hold my kids, I throw up at least twelve times a day, I'm always tired and my hair is falling out, my arms are all bruised up from being stuck a thousand times" She looked at her husband. "I'm tired Ross I can't do this anymore" she whispered.  
Ross looked at her with pleading eyes. "Rach don't say that you...you can't give up" he whispered. "He's right Rach you have so much to live for" Monica whispered. "I just want my life back Monica" Rachel answered. "I'm tired of laying in this bed attached to all these tubes and wires I want to enjoy my life I want to spend time with you guys at Central Perk I want to spend time with my kids and my niece" she added.  
"You're not the Rachel I know because the Rachel I know wouldn't take the cowardly way out she'd fight with all she has to be here for her husband, her kids, and her friends" Monica shouted "Go ahead and give up but if you do it will be with out me because I refuse to watch my bestfriend die" she cried. "Mon you have no idea what it's like to live like this always stuck in a hospital bed tired and weak, sick to your stomach most of the day, losing weight, losing your hair, feeling helpless and unattractive" Rachel cried. "You get to go home Monica you get to be with your daughter and you get to fall asleep in your own bed in Chandler's arms, I miss my kids, my bed, and falling asleep in my husband's arms, hell I even miss my job" she whimpered.  
Rachel looked at her friends. "Guys I don't want to die but I also don't want to live like this anymore, I know this is hard but if you love me you'll be there for me" she said softly. Ross looked at her before leaving the room. Rachel began to cry again. Monica sat beside her. "Sweeite I'm sorry I yelled at you and as hard as its gonna be I'll be here for you" she whispered as she began to cry too. Rachel looked from Monica to Chandler. "Mon, Chandler I want you to promise me you'll take care of my kids never let them forget me and be there for Ross" she whispered "Rach please don't" Monica said "Please just promise me" Rachel whimpered.  
  
Chandler walked over to her bed. He leaned down and hugged her. "We promise" he whispered. Monica choked back a sob as she hugged her and promised too.  
Ross sat slumped in the waiting area. A steady stream of tears ran down his face. He couldn't imagine his life without Rachel. He still remembered the first time he met her. Monica was turning seven and had begged her parents to let her bestfriend sleep over for her birthday they gave in allowing it. Ross was nine. He answered the door and saw a small blonde girl with big blue eyes standing there. He smiled and introduced himself trying to be cool. She had laughed at him. It wasn't until seven years later that he fell in love with her. He'd been with his share of women. Carol, Julie, Chloe, Emily, Bonnie, Mona but none of them ever measured up to Rachel he didn't love any of them the way he loves her.  
He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Why was she so willing to give up, to leave him and the kids. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his bestfriend his brother in law standing there. "You okay" Chandler asked softly. "Well lets see my wife wants to die so I'm just peachy" he snapped. Chandler sighed softly as he sat down beside his friend. "Ross I know this is hard for you but Rachel needs you to be there for her" he said. "What would you do Chandler" he asked "What if it were Monica and she told you she wanted to quit, to stop fighting" Ross asked.  
Chandler sighed. "I wouldn't want to lose her I'd want her to fight but I wouldn't want her to suffer either so if she decided not to fight anymore even though it would kill me I'd let her go because I love her" he said his eyes filling with tears. "So I'm just suppose to go back in there and tell her I love her and support her decision to die" Ross hissed. "Well, yeah just spend time with her, be with her and treasure the time you have with her" Chandler answered. "You never know with a little prayer and love you may get a miracle she may still beat this" he added.  
Ross sat there looking at his bestfriend. He knew he was right but how was he suppose to watch the woman he's loved since he was fifteen give up. "Why is this happening Chandler it wasn't suppose to be like this the six of us were suppose to be together forever" he whispered. "I know man, I know" Chandler whispered "Come on lets go see Rachel" he whispered.  
  
They walked back to Rachel's room. Monica, Joey, and Phoebe were on the bed with her. "Rach" Ross whispered. Rachel looked up and saw Ross. He walked over to her. "I love you so much" he whispered as he hugged her. "I love you too Ross" she whispered. "I'll always love you Rachel" he said beginning to cry again. "Promise me you'll never forget me and you'll tell the kids about me" Rachel whispered "I could never forget you Rachel Green Geller even if I tried" he cried. They held on to each other tightly. The other four friends joined the hug. The gang sat there holding on to one another none of them wanting to let go.  
  
Chapter 8: Will You Remember Me....Rachel grows sicker and the gang reminisces...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children. Here is the next chapter. I know most of you want Rachel to live but I think she may die. I just have some ideas that would work really well but I must say it will be hard to write about one of the characters of my favorite show dying, but we'll see you never know a miracle could come along and cure her. We'll just have to wait and see! On a happier note I just learned ThirdWatch will be back in the fall! YAY!! I also heard that Molly Price (Faith Yokas) is excepting her first baby this fall so congrats to her. Guess what!! David Shwimmer (Ross Geller) is here in Chicago!! Man it would be so great if I got to meet him!! Although the friend I really want is Matthew Perry! Oh and someone said there was a story like this out there. I wasn't trying to copy anyone's ideas plus I don't think I've read it or if I did I don't remember. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: Remember Me

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives.  
  
Chapter 8: Remember Me  
  
Over the next several weeks Rachel continued to get sicker but she hid it well when she was around her friends. She even planned a baby shower for Monica which she had loved. Her friends did their best to act happy around her but it was hard especially for Ross.  
  
Rachel was sitting in her apartment waiting for Ross to come home. It was their first anniversary and Emma and Sammy were staying the night with Chandler and Monica. She got up and checked the food she had in the kitchen that Monica had cooked for her. She smiled at the romantically set table with candles and flowers. She heard Ross come in.  
  
"Rach, honey you home" Ross called out. She came out of the kitchen with a smile. "Hi honey happy anniversary" she said as she hugged him. "Happy anniversary sweeite" he whispered kissing her softly. "Come on I made dinner" she giggled. "Don't you mean Mon cooked and you just warmed it up" he said with a smile. He knew her so well, better than anyone else she loved that about him. Okay so I haven't cooked anything since 1996 but I warmed up Monica's meal with love" she said her eyes sparkling more than they had in the last several months.  
  
After dinner they made their way back to the living room. Rachel turned on the radio and a familiar song began to play. "With or Without You" Ross whispered. "Yuh huh" Rachel said. "Will you dance with me" she asked. He nodded as he stood up and took her in his arms.  
  
See the stones set in your eyes See the thorn twist in your side I wait for you Sleigh of hand and twist of fate On a bed of nails she makes me wait And I wait...without you  
  
With or without you With or with out you  
  
As they danced memories played in Ross's mind. He thought about the stupid list Chandler made on his new computer which led him to play this song on the radio for Rachel. He thought about how the same song played at that club on the night he thought he and Rachel had broken up. He pulled Rachel closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.  
  
Through the storm we reach the shore You give it all but I want more And I'm waiting for you  
  
With or without you With or without you I can't live With or without you  
  
Ross smelled Rachel's hair. He always loved the coconuty smell it had. He started to think about Vegas and how they'd both been drunk and got married. Phoebe had been right. He didn't want to annul the marriage because he was still in love with her not because he didn't want a third failed marriage.  
  
And you give yourself away And you give yourself away And you give And you give And you give yourself away  
  
My hands are tied My body bruised, she's got me with Nothing left to win And nothing else to lose  
  
With or without you With or without you I can't live With or without you  
  
The music slowly faded out but Ross continued to slowly dance with Rachel in his arms. He wanted to hold her forever. She looked up at him her blue eyes sparkled. "I love you Ross" she whispered kissing him softly. "I love you too Rach" he whispered kissing her back. Rachel leaned into him as the kiss deepened. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Ross" she whispered. "Make love to me" she said softly. Ross wasn't sure of what to say. They hadn't been intimate since before she got sick. "I...I don't think" He was stopped by Rachel's fingertip on his lips. "I want to be with you Ross ,I want to feel alive again" she whispered "Please Ross" she pleaded "Make me feel alive again" she said a few tears lingered in her eyes.  
  
Ross never could resist her. He smiled as he picked her up. She giggled a little as he carried her to their bedroom. "I love you" Ross said as he laid her down on the bed. She smiled "I Love you too" she whispered as she pulled him down on her. They spent the rest of the night making love and holding each other.  
  
Later that night Rachel watched Ross sleep. She lightly touched his face and his hair. She set her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating. "Remember me Ross" she whispered as she moved her hand and laid her head on his chest. "I'll always love you" she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
Chapter 9:Remember Me Pt.2...The second half of this chapter the gang reminisce about Rachel.  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Guess what I got yesterday!! A new Friends book! It just came out its called The One About The #1 Sitcom Friends...The Official Trivia Guide! ....I Love it! It has trivia, fun facts, and pictures from all nine seasons of Friends! I say its a must for all diehard Friends fans like me! I also got the first season on DVD. Its cool too there's scenes that never aired on tv, cast interviews and more. Okay enough of my babble and bragging. Anyway here's the next chapter. The next one is the second part of this chapter. I hope you all like Chapter 8 it was just Rachel and Ross. The whole gang is in the second part of this chapter. Oh and the song in this fic is With Or Without you by U2. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	9. Chapter 9: Remember Me Pt2

1This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
Chapter 9:Remember Me Pt.2  
  
The gang were all sitting in the living room at Chandler and Monica's. They'd just finished eating dinner and were debating on what to do. "Ooh we can go to a strip club!" Joey giggled. "No!" the three girls said "We could go see that new Ukrainian film at the Imax" Ross suggested. "I don't think so honey" Rachel said patting his knee. "You know what guys why don't we just stay in tonight I'm kind of tired and Mon is like eight months pregnant" Rachel suggested.  
  
Monica looked over at her bestfriend. She did look tired. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She prayed every night for a miracle for anything that would cure her friend. Monica felt tears filling her eyes but she refused to let Rachel see her cry. She always smiled when Rachel was around and saved the tears for when it was just her and Chandler. "Okay" she said. "Staying in sounds good I...I'll cut the cheesecake" Monica said getting up and going to the kitchen.  
  
When Monica said cheesecake Chandler looked over at Rachel. They'd been partners in crime eating cheesecake that was meant for their neighbor Mrs. Braverman. When Rachel tripped dropping her piece on the floor Chandler teased her but she got even knocking his on the floor. Later Joey walked up the stairs to find them both eating the cheesecake off the floor.  
  
Chandler broke his gaze from Rachel. "Its too quiet" he said "I'll put on some music" he said getting up and turning on the CD player. Monica's Pearl Harbor soundtrack began to play. "Didn't know that was in there" Chandler said to himself as a certain song began to play.  
  
When I think back on these times And the dreams we left behind I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get To have you in my life When I look back on theses days I'll look and see your face You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there will always be a place for you all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Monica looked over at Rachel as she listened to the song and sliced the cheesecake. She thought about their last night as roommates. Rachel made fun of her phone pen, she made fun of Rachel's on again off again relationship with Ross and Rachel made fun of her relationship with Chandler. Phoebe said she didn't want to live with Rachel anymore but then Monica pointed out Rachel's good qualities like letting her borrow her boots, covering her up when she fell asleep on the couch, marking the pages of stuff she thought she'd like in her catalogs, leaving messages on the mirror when she was in the shower and being supportive when she said she wanted to live with Chandler. She brushed away the few tears that fell and carried the slices of cheesecake to the living room and sat down beside Chandler  
  
Well you showed me how it feels To feel the sky within my reach And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me Your love made me make it through Oh I owe so much to you You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there will always be a place for you all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Joey glanced over at Rachel sitting in Ross's arms. He thought back to the night he took Rachel out on a date. He brought her a bouquet of lilies and the wrapper from a brownie. She showed him her move asking him where he grew up and he told her his line. " I was gonna wait until the end of the date to kiss you but you're so beautiful I don't think I can" Then after the date he told her about his shiny raspberry lip balm and she showed him the sexy little noise she makes when saying goodbye to her date. Then a couple days later he came home early from a date to find her watching Cujo. She told him to sit in the chair with her and protect her and kept asking what was wrong with the dog. He knew a part of him would love Rachel forever.  
  
Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength And I want to thank you now for all the ways You were right there for me You were right there for me For always  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there will always be a place for you all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
As the song faded out Phoebe thought of the time she and Rachel took a self defense class and Ross tried to teach them the art of Unagi. They were in the hall headed to Monica's when Ross jumped out yelling danger scaring them. They later hid in his apartment scaring the crap out of him. He screamed like a little girl. He later tried to scare them by hiding in their apartment but they kicked his ass. "Ah salmon skin roll" Rachel had joked while they had Ross pinned down.  
  
The CD changed and soon the song Tomorrow began to play. "Chandler! you were playing with the CD player again" Monica scolded. "Next time ask" she added. "Yes dear" Chandler mumbled. Everybody started laughing. "Dude your wife yelled at you" Joey giggled. Chandler just shrugged he was glad to see the gang laughing again.  
  
Chapter 10: Blessings And Miracles...Monica has her baby and Ross learns of a new trial treatment for Rachel but will she do it and if she does will it work?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's chapter 9. The song in this fic is There You'll Be from Pearl Harbor sung by Faith Hill. I love that song!!! The song mentioned Tomorrow is from the play and movie Annie. I have the soundtrack too. I saw the play and the movie when I was little and I used to have Annie's gold locket and an Annie doll. I'm still undecided on Rachel's fate. Some people say she should die while others are begging me to let her live. So I'm still undecided and it could still go either way. All ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Please read and review. Thanx. 


	10. Chapter 10: Blessings And Miracles

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
Chapter 10: Blessings And Miracles  
  
Ross sat in his off looking at the glowing screen of his computer. His last class ended two hours ago and he'd been in his office searching the internet since then. He'd been searching for anything that may help Rachel. She's been the love of his life since he was fifteen years old and he wasn't ready to let her go. He'd never be ready to let her go. He sighed as he clicked on site after site finding nothing. He clicked on another site. He began reading about a new drug being used to help fight cancer.  
  
The phone rang. After two rings Ross picked it. "Professor Geller" he answered. "Oh hey Chandler" Ross nodded a few times. "She did when, okay I'm on my way" he said hanging up the phone. He looked at the computer screen. He hit print, printing out the article he'd been reading before he got Chandler's call. He put the papers in his briefcase locked up his office and left.  
  
A little later Ross stepped out of the elevator into the maternity ward at Beth Israel Hospital. He saw Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel sitting in the waiting area. Rachel didn't look good and that worried him. He walked over to his friends "Hey guys" he said. He leaned down and kissed Rachel "Hey sweetie" he whispered sitting down beside her. Rachel set her head on his shoulder. "Chandler came out a few minutes ago Mon's at six centimeters" she whispered.  
  
Ross smiled "Remember the day Emma was born you were so mad because five women came and went before you" he giggled. She nodded. "Yeah and Janice was one of then" she said. She sat up and looked at him "Honey about that whole proposal thing with Joey I really was sorry, you know you were the only man I ever truly loved" she whispered. "I love you" she added softly. "I love you too Rach" he said. He looked at his briefcase. "Rach" he whispered "Can I talk to you about something" he asked.  
  
At that moment Chandler came out with a huge smile on his face. "Guys its a boy" he said with pride. "a beautiful 6lb 14 oz baby boy" he added. "Is Mon okay" Rachel asked. "She's tired but she's okay she wants to see you guys" he said. They all got up. Ross had to help Rachel. "Wait Ross what did you want to talk about" she whispered. "Later okay" he said grabbing his briefcase. The four friends followed Chandler to Monica's room.  
  
Monica was sitting up in bed holding a small blue bundle. She smiled "Hi guys" she said. She looked at Rachel leaning on Ross. She was really worried about her friend, her sister in law. She found it hard to smile even today as she sat there holding her newborn son. She looked down at the baby in her arms and then back at her friends. "Guys we want you to meet Daniel Chandler Bing" she said with a smile. Rachel let go of Ross and made her way over to the bed and sat down. "Oh Mon he's beautiful" she whispered as she gently touched the baby's small hand. "Thank you" Monica said. "Would you like to hold him" she asked. Rachel nodded. Monica set the baby in Rachel's arms "This is your aunt Rachel" she whispered to the baby.  
  
Rachel smiled at the tiny baby in her arms. "That's right Daniel I'm your aunt Rachel I want you to know that I love you very much, When you get bigger even if you can't see me I'm already there in your heart" she whispered with tears in her eyes. She began to sing softly to her new little nephew.  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
By the time she finished singing everyone was in tears. Rachel stood up. She kissed Daniel's forehead and then placed him in Chandler's arms as she ran from the room. Ross ran out after her. He found her leaning against the wall crying. "Rach" he whispered "What's wrong" he asked. "I'm scared Ross" she whispered. "I don't want to die" she said "But I can't go back on chemo and radiation I just can't do that again" she cried.  
  
Ross stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I know you don't want to do chemo but what if I said there was another way" he whispered. She looked at him. What do you mean" she asked. "What other way is there" she added. "Well for the last couple of weeks I've been spending my lunch hour and sometimes after my last class searching the internet trying to find something, anything that may help you and today right before I got Chandler's call I found something" he told her.  
  
Rachel nodded "Okay what...what did you find" she asked. He opened his briefcase and pulled out the papers he printed earlier. He handed them to her. "There's a fairly new drug being used to treat cancer patients its still going through a trial but the patients in the trial are showing great improvement" he told her. She looked at the papers. She read a little of it. "Injections" she said "I'd have to give myself injections" He nodded "Yeah but there's no awful side affects like there is with Chemo and radiation" he pointed out. "But Ross I hate needles you know that" she whined. "I know honey but its only once a day and if you don't feel comfortable doing it yourself I could always give you the injections." he said.  
  
Rachel sighed softly. "I don't know" she whispered. Ross reached out and gently caressed her face. "Please Rach" he whispered. "I love you so much and I'm not ready to let you go, I don't think I'll ever be ready to let you go" he said tears filling his eyes. Seeing him cry made her cry again. "I love you too Ross" she whispered. She looked down at the papers in her hand and then back up at her husband. "Okay" she finally whispered. "I...I'll try this new drug" she said. "You...you will" Ross asked a bit surprised. She nodded. "I love you, the kids, and our friends and I'm not ready to say good bye to any of you" she whispered.  
  
Ross pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I love you" he whispered into her hair. "I love you too" she said softly. They both held on to each other and prayed that this new drug would be the miracle they'd been praying for.  
  
Chapter 11: Will Love Keep Us Together....Rachel's been on her new treatment but is it working? When she goes to the doctor for a check up what will she be told?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children. Here's the next chapter. I still can't make up my mind on Rachel's fate! Ahhh! This is soo hard! So many people want her to live I may just give in and cure her! LOL. Man my bestfriend she said Joey and Rachel make a cute couple! I made gagging sounds then I said Noooooo!!! Its Ross and Rachel forever!! They're lobsters!!! (I know how weird am I!) oh and Chandler and Monica forever too!! Heehee had to put my favorite couple in there! Do you know that the other night I actually dreamt that I was Monica! (Wait there's more! LOL) and I was making out with Chandler! (Wouldn't mind that happening! LOL) then Joey and Phoebe walked in Joey grinned and said "Yeah baby" and Pheebs she smiled at Chandler and said nice piece of ass and starts to laugh and then I woke up! OOOKAY! I'm a totally obsessed Friends/Matthew Perry fan not to mention a little nuts! LOL Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	11. Chapter 11: Will Love Keep Us Together

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
Chapter 11: Will Love Keep Us Together  
  
Rachel had been on her new treatment for a few weeks now. She really didn't feel any better or any worse. She sighed as she glanced at her watch. She took a leave of absence from work when she got sick so she usually spent the day with her kids but Judy had picked them up for the weekend giving her and Ross a break so she was bored out of her mind. She decided to go across the street and see if Monica could use any help. She grabbed her coat and locked up the apartment.  
  
Monica was coming out of the nursery with a burp rag on her shoulder when Rachel walked in. "Hey Mon you look like hell" she chuckled. "Nice to see you too Rach" Monica said as she collapsed on the sofa. "Taking care of a toddler and a newborn is harder than I thought" she said. "Try taking care of a toddler and a newborn while battling cancer at the same time" Rachel said softly. Monica felt bad for complaining she may have two babies to take care of but she was healthy unlike Rachel. "Rach I...I'm sorry" she whispered. "You don't have to apologize Mon it's hard but having you guys has always helped so that's why I'm here I'm Rachel super aunt" she giggled. "Hey I'm super aunt" Monica giggled.  
  
"We both are" Rachel said hugging her. Daniel began to cry. "Ahhh" Monica moaned "I'll get him Mon why don't you go take a nap" Rachel said standing up. "Are you sure" Monica asked. "Yes you obviously need some rest and I need something to do until my doctor's appointment so I'll look after the kids until Chandler gets here okay" Monica smiled "Thank you Rach but if you need me or it gets to be too much wake me up okay" Rachel nodded. "Okay now go shoo off to bed" she giggled as she headed to the nursery.  
  
A few hours later Rachel woke up to the sound of a door. She had Daniel on her chest. She must have dosed off. "Hey Rach where's Mon" Chandler asked softly. "She's taking a nap" she said. "What time is it" she asked. "It's almost four" he told her. She sat up trying not to wake up the baby but he started to fuss. "Here I'll take him" Chandler said taking Daniel from her. She watched Chandler whisper to him and rock him gently calming him down. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Chandler with his son. He was a wonderful father just like Ross. She wanted to be around to watch Chandler, Ross, and someday Joey with their kids. She wanted to be around to watch them with their grandkids.  
  
Chandler looked over and saw her crying and looking at him. "Rach you okay" he asked with concern. "Yes, no...I...I don't know" she said wiping away her tears. She sighed softly. "I'm scared Chandler" she whispered "What if the doctor tells me I've gotten worse and I only have months or weeks" she said softly. "That won't happen Rach you're gonna beat this" Chandler assured her. "Just pretend its Barry and leave it at the alter" he joked hoping to cheer her up.  
  
Rachel laughed a little "That's what I love about you Chandler you can make any situation funny" she said. "Yeah well like I told Emma funny is all I have" he said with a smile. "No its not Chandler you have alot more to offer than jokes you're sweet, you're a good listener, you have a big heart, you're a great husband, a great father, and a great brother" she told him "Brother" he questioned. She nodded. "Yeah you're more than friend Chandler to me you're like a brother" Chandler smiled "Aww thanks sis" he joked. She smiled "No thank you bro" she joked. "Seriously though thank you, you made me feel better" she said hugging him.  
  
Rachel stood up. "I better get going I'm meeting Ross at the doctor's office." She said as she walked to the door. Chandler followed her. "It'll be okay Rach, Mon and I are here if you need us" he told her. "and if you started to get scared or worried just think about Joey or I doing one of the many stupid things we've done over the years" he joked. She laughed "Okay, thanks" she said. She gave him another hug. "I'll see you and Mon later" she said as she left.  
  
Sometime later Rachel was sitting in the doctor's office wearing a paper gown with Ross sitting beside her. She nervously played with the hem of her gown. The doctor was taking a long time and it was starting to scare her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A minute or two later she was laughing softly. Ross looked at her. "Uh Rach, honey what's so funny" he asked. " Chandler half naked and handcuffed to my boss's chair" she giggled. "What" he asked. "Oh I was worried about what the doctor would say so Chandler told me to think of something funny he or Joey have done" she told him.  
  
Ross nodded. "So how did Chandler end up half naked and handcuffed to your boss's chair" he asked. "Well Joanna met him and she liked him so she asked me if he'd go out with her but after one date Chandler said he didn't like her that she was boring he was suppose to be breaking it off with her but ended up making out with her and when she got called to a meeting she handcuffed him to the chair and locked the door" she said. Ross laughed "Sounds pretty funny" Rachel smiled "Oh it was, you should have seen it" she chuckled.  
  
Dr. Halliwell walked in and the laughter stopped. Rachel grabbed Ross's hand. He felt her shaking a little. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller I'm sorry it took so long one of my patients came into the ER" she explained. "Please call us Ross and Rachel" Rachel whispered. The doctor nodded. "Okay Rachel I've gone over all your test results and there had been no change in your condition" she said softly. "So does...does that mean the new treatment isn't working" Rachel asked as tears filled her eyes. "No not necessarily" the doctor answered. "You've only been on the new treatment for a few weeks it may take more time before we see any real results" she added.  
  
Ross looked at the doctor. "So she... she could still improve, maybe even beat this" he said. Dr. Halliwell nodded. "I tell my patients there's always hope and if an opportunity shows it self take a chance, your wife found her opportunity she took a chance" she said. "To be honest the fact that your wife is doing as well as she is since stopping her chemo is a miracle, with most patients once they've stopped their chemo their health slowly declines but in your wife's case she's actually improved she's gained weight, her color is back and her hair has grown" she said.  
  
"Yeah but she's not as strong as she used to be, she gets tired easily" Ross pointed out. "Yes that's because even though she's improving there's still cancer in her body, hopefully with several more weeks of the new treatment she'll start improving more and eventually be in remission" Dr. Halliwell explained.  
  
Ross and Rachel both knew there was still a chance Rachel wouldn't make it but they tried to keep that thought out of their minds. Instead they filled their minds with happy thoughts, with thoughts of Rachel beating the odds and beating cancer.  
  
Chapter 12: A Bump In The Road.....Rachel is doing well but suddenly falls ill. Is the cancer worse or is it something as simple as a cold?....Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones! Here's the next chapter. I know its kind of boring but the next one will have a little more drama and stuff. I still haven't decided on Rach's fate yet but I'm thinking she will probably live. I've been arguing with myself over this for awhile now and since most of you want her to live I think that's what I'll do. Well we'll just have to wait and see huh! LOL. My friend Rosie is a real huge Ross&Rachel fan she begs me everyday to let Rach live! (Don't worry Rosie I like it when you plead for Rach to live! Heehee!) Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	12. Chapter 12: A Bump In The Road

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
Chapter 12: A Bump In The Road  
  
Ross and Rachel were laying in bed. "Rach are you sure you feel up to going to the zoo tomorrow" Ross asked. "Yes honey I'll be fine" she told him. "Are you sure I mean all the walking and all the kids that will be with us" he pointed out. "Yes I want to spend time with my friends, my kids, and my niece and nephew" she said snuggling up to him. "But tonight I want to spend time with my husband" she whispered as she sat on him and kissed him. "Oh you do, do you" Ross giggled rolling over so that he was on her. He kissed her and then started to tickle her. "Oh you're so dead Ross Geller" Rachel giggled as she pulled him under the covers and tickled him.  
  
The next morning Ross and Rachel arrived at Chandler and Monica's with Ben, Emma and Sammy. Monica opened the door. "Hey" she said letting them in. Hannah came running out of the bedroom half dressed with Chandler running after her. "Come here you" Chandler groaned. The little girl saw Rachel "Ray Ray" she giggled racing toward her aunt. Rachel picked her up. "Hey angel why don't you let your daddy put the rest of your clothes on so we can go to the zoo" Hannah clapped "Yeah baby" she giggled. "Okay Joey isn't baby-sitting anymore" Chandler joked taking her. "Thanks Rach" he said walking back to the bedroom.  
  
Phoebe and Joey walked in with the triplets. The three five year olds were shoving each other. "Frank jr. jr., Leslie and Chandler stop it" Phoebe instructed. "Sorry aunt Phoebe" the trio said as they ran over to play with Ben. Phoebe looked at Joey "We are not having triplets" she said. "Umm yeah uh okay" Joey stuttered nervously.  
  
Later that morning they were all enjoying the zoo. Ben, Emma, Hannah and the triplets were running around while Sammy and Daniel rode in their strollers. "Man Ross did mom and dad have it this hard with us" Monica asked as she sat on a bench nursing Daniel. "It was worse Mon because you were a terror and a little fatso" he joked. "Oh shut up" she giggled as she lifted the baby to her shoulder and burped him.  
  
Rachel sighed as she sat back and watched the kids running and playing together. Hannah and Emma tried so hard to keep up with the big kids which made Rachel laugh. She was glad to finally be sitting down. She'd started feeling pretty bad but she wasn't letting it show. She didn't want to ruin the good time everyone was having.  
  
The gang gathered all the kids and headed to the dolphin show. The dolphins are Rachel's favorite. She smiled as she watched Emma's face light up. She clapped and screamed "fin!" Hannah clapped and giggled too. Rachel began to feel worse. She felt sick to her stomach and everything got blurry. She had to go outside she needed some air. She stood up. "Rach you okay" Monica whispered. "Yeah I just need some air" she answered as she left. Monica knew something else was wrong. "Chandler, honey take Daniel for me" she said handing the baby to him. She got up and followed Rachel  
  
Monica went outside and saw Rachel leaning heavily against the wall. She didn't look good at all. "Rach" Monica whispered. "What's wrong" she asked. "Do...do you want me to go get Ross" she asked with concern. "No Mon I'll be okay it just got stuffy in there that's all" Rachel whispered. All of a sudden Rachel started coughing. She coughed so hard she coughed up a little blood. She looked at the blood on her hand and then at Monica. "Mon" she whimpered.  
  
Monica put her arm around her. "Come on Rach it'll be okay" she said as started to walk Rachel over to the bench. Before she could make it to the bench Rachel passed out in Monica's arms. "Rach" she cried. "Oh God Rach please wake up" she whimpered. She fell to her knees unable to hold Rachel up any longer. "Hang on Rach" Monica whispered as she got her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed Ross's cell but he had his phone off. "Damn it" she mumbled as she hung up and dialed another number. "Chandler please have yours on" she whispered. Monica was relieved when Chandler's cell phone began to ring. She looked down at Rachel. "Don't worry Rach it'll be okay now" she whispered as she waited for Chandler to answer.  
  
Chandler sighed when he heard his cell phone ring. He was about to shut it off thinking it was work but stopped when he saw Monica's cell number. "Mon" he said answering it. "Chandler!" she said. "Yeah where are you" he asked "Out side" she said. "Chandler its...its Rachel" she said starting to cry. "What, what do you mean its Rachel what happened" he asked 'She...she was coughing up blood then she passed out" she cried. "Oh my God" Chandler whispered. He looked over at Ross he was smiling and having a great time with his kids. Chandler hated to ruin it. "Okay I'll get Ross and we'll be out in a minute" he said. "Okay" Monica whimpered as she hung up.  
  
Chandler handed Daniel to Joey. "Joe can you and Pheebs watch the kids for awhile" he asked. "Okay" he said. Chandler got up and made his way to Ross. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. Ross jumped up and raced outside with Chandler behind him.  
  
Chapter 13: What's Wrong ...What's wrong with Rachel now? Is it her cancer or something else...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. Yes I've added more drama to it! Don't panic thought because Rach could still live! (which she probably will but I needed to add more drama first! Heehee) O hand at Brookfield Zoo here in Chicago we have a dolphin show! Its so cool and the dolphins are so cute! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	13. Chapter 13: What's Wrong

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing, Samuel Ross Geller, Daniel Chandler Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
Chapter 13: What's Wrong  
  
Ross made he way through the crowd. He raced outside with Chandler close behind him. He saw Monica kneeling in the middle of the walkway holding Rachel in her arms. People kept walking around them but nobody bothered to stop or try to help. He raced over to his wife and sister. "Mon" he called. Monica looked up and saw her brother and husband running toward her. "Mon what...what happened" Ross asked as he knelt down beside her.  
  
"She said she needed air but I knew something else was wrong so I came out here with her" Monica whispered. "She started coughing up blood then she passed out" she cried. Ross gently touched Rachel's face. "Rach, honey" he whispered. When she didn't respond Ross took her in his arms and stood up. "I have to get her to the hospital" Chandler and Monica nodded following him.  
  
Sometime later Rachel was laying in a hospital bed when she moaned softly and opened her eyes. She looked around. "Where...where am I" she asked in a bit of a panic. "Shh its okay Rach you're in the hospital" Ross whispered. "What, but why" she asked beginning to cry. "You got sick at the zoo you...you passed out" Monica said softly. After hearing that it started to come back to her. "The dolphin show" she whispered. "The kids where are the kids" she asked with concern. "They're still at the zoo with Joey and Pheebs" Chandler answered. "Oh okay" she whispered. "So what...what did the doctor say am I gonna die soon" she asked crying more.  
  
Back at the zoo the dolphin show ended. Joey and Phoebe were walking around the zoo with all the kids when Ben walked up to Phoebe. "Aunt Phoebe where's my dad and Rachel" he asked. "Well Ben you see Rachel she's" Ben stopped her. "Sick, I know that is...is she gonna die" he asked. Phoebe sighed softly. "I...I don't know honey" she whispered. " I don't want her to die aunt Phoebe" he whispered. "Neither do I sweeite" she whispered. She knew she was going to cry and she didn't want to upset Ben. "Joey I...I'm gonna go to the ladies room I...I need to check Daniel's diaper" she said grabbing the stroller.  
  
Once in the ladies room Phoebe let her tears fall. She took Daniel from his stroller and changed his diaper. That's when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Oh... my...God" She sighed and turned. "Hi Janice:" she said picking up the baby. "Phoebe!" she laughed. Is this your cute little baby!" she asked "Uh no he's Chandler and Monica's" she stated. "My Bingaling has a baby" Janice squealed. "Umm yeah he has two actually" she said "Wow Chandler Bing a dad" Janice giggled "So what have you been up to Phoebe" she asked. Phoebe really didn't feel like socializing especially with Janice. "Look I...I need to go" she whispered.  
  
Janice noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong" she asked. "Its Rachel she's in the hospital she...she has cancer" Janice gasped "I'm so sorry" she whispered. "And here I am talking a mile a minute, well shut me up" she said. "Just tell me how" Phoebe said under her breath. "I better go now" Phoebe said placing Daniel back in his stroller. "Yeah me too I need to go find Sid and Aaron" Janice giggled. "Tell my Bingaling I said hi!" she laughed as she left. Phoebe groaned as she left the ladies room.  
  
After Joey and Phoebe took the triplets home they went over to Carol's. Carol smiled when she opened the door. "Hey Ben did you have fun at the zoo" she asked. He just nodded as he went and sat on the sofa. "Rachel got sick while we were at the zoo Ross took her to the hospital" Phoebe told her. "What, but I thought she was doing better" she whispered. Phoebe shrugged. "Yeah so did we" she whispered. "Would it be okay if we left Emma, Sammy, Hannah and Daniel here for awhile we want to go to the hospital" she said. Carol nodded. "Sure Susan and I will take care of the kids tell Rachel she's in our prayers" Phoebe nodded. "okay and thank you" she whispered.  
  
When Joey and Phoebe walked into Rachel's room they saw Rachel sitting in bed with Ross beside her. She looked like she'd been crying. "Hey" Phoebe whispered. "Pheebs, Joey" Rachel said with a small smile. "Where are the kids" she asked. "We dropped them off at Carol and Susan's" Joey told her. "How you feeling" he asked. "I coughed up a little more blood and my chest kind of hurts but I'm okay I guess" she whispered as she started to cry again. "I...I'm dying" she cried. Ross pulled her into his arms. "You're not dying Rach you're gonna be fine" he whispered into her hair as he gently rocked her.  
  
Phoebe looked at Monica she was near tears as was Chandler. She needed to lighten the mood a little. "So guess who I ran into at the zoo" she said. "Who Pheebs" Monica asked. "Janice" she answered. "Oh come on" Chandler groaned. "Oh Chandler she says hi Bingaling" Phoebe said mimicking Janice's annoying laugh. That got everyone laughing even Rachel. Chandler didn't laugh he made his usual noise.  
  
Dr. Halliwell walked in and everyone stopped laughing. "Rachel I apologize for keeping you waiting" she said. "I've been over your test results" she added. "So is...is it the cancer am...am I dying" Rachel asked. "No its walking pneumonia" Dr. Halliwell answered. "Walking Pneumonia" Rachel questioned. "Yes that's why your chest hurts and you coughed up some blood" the doctor told her. "Its very common in cancer patients because their immune systems are weakened due to the cancer they're susceptible to infections and viruses" she added.  
  
Ross let out a sigh of relief. "So she'll be fine" he asked. "Well walking pneumonia can be pretty serious especially with your wife's cancer but after a few days of hospital rest, some antibiotics and plenty of fluids she should be fine" Dr. Halliwell told him. "Speaking of the cancer what's her white count is the new treatment having any affect?" Phoebe asked. Everyone stared at her. "What, I watch ER Carter and Pratt are hot" she giggled. "They so are" Monica agreed. Chandler rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and the guys on that stupid show" Monica smiled "Oh like you don't sit there every Thursday drooling over Abby and Jing Mei" Monica giggled. "Mon, Shh" Chandler whined.  
  
Ross sighed "Look enough about that stupid show its fake" he hissed. Dr. Halliwell smiled. "What an amusing bunch you are" she giggled. "Anyway to answer Phoebe's question Rachel's treatment is...  
  
Chapter 14: Answers...Will the answer to Phoebe's question be the answer they all want it to be? Is Rachel showing signs of improvement or is she worse?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: I can hear the groans now! "Not a cliffhanger" the whine. LOL. This fic is getting close to the finish line they will still be a few more chapters though. But don't worry I have another Ross and Rachel story in the works its starts out sad and kind of tragic but soon turns into romance!! Its coming soon! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	14. Chapter 14: Answers

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing, Samuel Ross Geller, Daniel Chandler Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
Chapter 14: Answers  
  
Dr. Halliwell smiled. "What an amusing bunch you are" she giggled. "Anyway to answer Phoebe's question Rachel's treatment is working, she's showing signs of improvement" she said with a smile. Ross smiled. "Thank God" he said. "Well before you start celebrating I know I said she's improving but she still has a way to go and there's still a very slight chance she could get worse again" the doctor told them.  
  
Ross nodded. "Yeah but isn't some improvement better than none" he asked. "Yes of course" Dr. Halliwell answered. She looked at Rachel. "You rest up and I'll come check on you after my rounds" she said with a smile. "Okay" Rachel whispered. Once the doctor was gone the gang smothered Rachel in a group hug. "I knew we'd get you through this" Monica whispered. "Yep cleansing your aura did the trick" Phoebe giggled.  
  
Rachel sighed softly. "Guys I haven't beat anything yet she just said I was improving that's all" she said softly. "But Rach that's good it means you're getting better" Ross assured her. "Come on Ross you're a scientist you know nothing is definite" she whispered. "There's still a good chance I could die" she said. "No you won't this new treatment its the miracle we've prayed for" Ross whispered. "A miracle Ross, please miracles don't happen" Rachel said near tears.  
  
Chandler sat down on the bed beside Rachel. "That's not true Rach miracles do happen" he said. "Yeah sure" Rachel whispered. "You don't know that Chandler nobody does" she added. "Yes I do" he answered. "Hannah and Daniel are proof that miracles can happen" he said. "The doctor told us we may never have children but we had two beautiful little babies" Monica added as she came over and sat down too. "And look at me I was a miracle too" Ross said with a smile.  
  
Rachel laughed "Ross you're too cute" she giggled giving him a kiss. "So wanna hear the medical marvel story" he asked. "No" they all said. Rachel looked at Monica and Chandler. She remembered the day Monica had told her that she and Chandler may never have children of their own. She had hugged her bestfriend and told her she'd always have Emma. She had never really thought of Monica getting pregnant as a miracle but just as the result of having sex with Chandler but maybe she was wrong and Chandler was right. Maybe her niece and nephew really were living proof that miracles can happen. She looked at Ross. Maybe even her husband was living proof that miracles can happen.  
  
"Rach, honey are you okay" Ross asked when she suddenly got quiet. She smiled. "I'm fine" she said. She looked at her friends and smiled. I'm gonna be fine" she said. "I have magic beans" she giggled. "What" Ross asked. "Oh just remembering a story Pheebs told me once" Rachel answered. "Ooh my Jack in the beanstalk story he lived in a village and you live in the village" Phoebe giggled. "Oookay" Ross laughed.  
  
Later that night Rachel laid awake in her small hospital bed. She sat up and looked at Ross he was curled up next to her. She let out a small giggle. He was too tall for the bed and his feet hung over the edge. She looked over at the other bed in the small room. Chandler and Monica were curled up in it. She smiled. Chandler was a little too tall for the bed too. His feet hung over the edge a little. Joey and Phoebe were snuggled together in a chair. Even though Rachel was sure it was very uncomfortable they looked very comfortable.  
  
Rachel quietly got out of bed being careful so she wouldn't wake Ross. She crossed the room to the window. She looked out at the star filled night sky. "Please God" she whispered. "Give me a miracle" she said. "Let me beat this so I can be here for my kids, for Ross, and our friends" she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I know I've made my share of mistakes and I used to think leaving Barry was one of them" she said. "But leaving Barry was the best choice I ever made" she said starting to cry. "I ended up in Central Perk where my future awaited me, where I found old friends" she whimpered as she looked at Monica, Ross and Chandler. "and where I found new friends" she cried as she glanced at Joey and Phoebe snuggled in the chair.  
  
"There were alot of bumps in the road but all my dreams came true I have Ross and together we have two beautiful children" she whimpered. "There's still so much I dream of doing and seeing" she whispered. " I want to see Joey and Pheebs get married and have kids, I want to see all of our kids grow up and start the second generation of our group, I want to go to Disney World with my family" she whispered. " I want to see Bruce Almighty" she chuckled a little. " I want to see Joey win that Emmy that he so deserves" she said. "But most of all I want to grow old with my husband and our friends" she whispered. "Please God give me a miracle" she whispered. "Please rid me of this cancer" she whimpered.  
  
She slid down to the floor and continued to gaze out at the star filled sky. She hoped that her prayers would be answered. She hoped she'd get her miracle.  
  
Chapter 15: A Wish And A Prayer.....When Rachel goes to the doctor for a check up will she get her miracle or her worst fear?...Coming Soon!! (Fast forwards a few months)  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. I just had to throw Bruce Almighty in there! I so love that movie! I can't wait till its out on dvd and video I'll be first in line to buy it! This fic is almost over there's two more chapters left but don't worry R&R fans even thought I'm a diehard C&M fan and writer I love R&R too and I do have another R&R fic in the works I'll try to get the first chapter uploaded soon! (I know you're happy to hear that aren't ya Rosie!) Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	15. Chapter 15: A Wish And A Prayer

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing, Samuel Ross Geller, Daniel Chandler Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
(AN: Fast forwards a few months) Chapter 15: A Wish And A Prayer  
  
Rachel sighed softly as she gazed at her husband over the candle light. It was her birthday and they were at the Plaza having a romantic dinner with Ross. Besides Javu it was her favorite restaurant but she just couldn't seem to enjoy herself. Ross gazed at her and saw the hint of sadness in her eyes. "Rach" he said softly reaching for her hand. "Its your birthday, smile" he said. "Yeah and it could be my last" she whispered. "Now I though we agreed no talk of illness, doctors, or hospitals tonight" he said. "But Ross what if" He stopped her. "Only birthday talk tonight" he insisted. She nodded and looked down at her hands. He gently lifted her face. "Hey its gonna be okay" he assured her. "Now how about a dance Mrs. Geller" he grinned. She smiled and took his hand letting him lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Ross wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly swayed to a Celine Dion song that Rachel loved. "I love this song" Rachel murmured. "Its from Up Close And Personal" she added. "Oh that chick flick where Robert Redford marries Michele Phifer and then dies in some war torn country on live tv" he mumbled. "Yuh huh" she whispered. "Listen to the words honey" she whispered. "Its how I feel about you" she said. Ross nodded and listened to the words of the song.  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am because you love  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am because you love  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am because you love  
  
Ross smiled and looked at Rachel as the last line of the song faded out. "I'm everything I am because you love me too" he said softly. They went back to the table where Ross had a beautiful birthday cake waiting for her. "Happy Birthday Rach" he said softly. She smiled as she sat down "Thank you Ross" she said. He pulled out a small rectangle box and handed it to her. "What's this" she asked. "Your present" he grinned. She opened the box and lifted out a delicate silver bracelet with charms dangling on it. She looked at the charms. There was a little dinosaur, a lobster, two baby bottles, a star, a heart, a shopping bag, and a coffee cup. "Oh Ross its beautiful" she whispered her eyes misty with tears.  
  
Ross took the bracelet and fastened it around her small wrist. "The dinosaur of course represents me" he said with a grin. "The lobster well that's what Phoebe calls us" he giggled. "The baby bottles are for Emma and Sammy" he said. "The star that's for our first date at the planetarium" he grinned "Do you remember what we did that night" he asked. "Of course I do" she giggled "and it was well worth the wait" she added. "The heart is for the love I have for you" he told her "The coffee cup that's for Central Perk where we met again after all those years, and the shopping bag is because you love to shop" he said with a wink. "I love it Ross" she whispered "But why the extra places for charms" she asked. "For the future" he said.  
  
Rachel started to cry. "What if there isn't a future for us" she whimpered. "There will be" he whispered as he reached over and gently brushed away her tears.  
  
After dinner they went to Chandler and Monica's where the guys had a small surprise party for her. She spent the remainder of the evening with her friends eating a delicious cake that Monica had baked for her and opening presents. She cried when she saw the scrap book Monica and Phoebe made for her. The cover was decorated and it said BFF in big bold letters and around it was all six of their names. Inside it was filled with pictures and memories she'd shared with the gang. Joey gave her a scrapbook too containing an autographed photo of all his Days costars plus a special autographed photo of himself. When she got to Chandler's gift she opened the card expecting to find another Happy Birthday Grandma card but it wasn't. It said Happy Birthday Lil Sis. It made more tears come. He had given her a beautiful little porcelain castle that played Music Of My Heart.  
  
Chandler could tell she was confused by it. "You said you were jealous of Princess Caroline because she had her own castle well now you have your own castle too" he told her. "and the song I remembered you girls dragged us to the movies to see The Music Of My Heart and you really loved that song" he added with a small smile. She hugged Chandler thanking him with tear filled eyes.  
  
They also each gave her a charm to go on the bracelet Ross had given her. Phoebe's was a guitar, Monica's was a little chef's hat, Joey's was a little duck, and Chandler's was a little jester. She hugged all of her friends. "Thank you guys for the best birthday ever" she whimpered  
  
It really had been the best birthday Rachel could remember having. It was almost as if they knew something she didn't. She prayed that she got the answer she wanted when she went for her doctor's visit the next morning.  
  
The next morning came too quick for Rachel. She sat in the same doctor's office she'd sat in when she was told the cancer was back again. "What will she say today" Rachel thought. "That I'm dying like tomorrow or something" she whispered. Ross sat beside her with her hand in his. He sensed her nervousness and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's gonna be okay Rach" he whispered. Dr. Halliwell came into the office and smiled at the nervous couple. "Hello Rachel, Ross" she greeted warmly. "I've looked over Rachel's latest test results" she started. "I'm dying right" Rachel said in a small voice.  
  
Dr. Halliwell smiled "No Rachel the news is good" she said. "I'm happy to tell you there's no sign of cancer" Rachel began to cry. "Really you're not pulling my leg are you" she asked. "Nope" the doctor said. "You Rachel are in remission " she said. "Is, is it good for gone or will it come back" she asked. "Well there's only a five percent chance of a reoccurrence" Dr. Halliwell" told her.  
  
Rachel threw her arms around the doctor. "Thank you" she whispered. "Thank you" she said again. Dr. Halliwell smiled. "You're welcome dear" she said. "I'm glad I was able to give you the news you wanted to hear" she added. Rachel then looked at her husband. "Oh my God Ross I...I'm really okay" she cried falling into his arms. Ross held her. He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, yes you're really okay" he whispered. They held on to each other cried but this time they were happy tears. They both silently thanked God for giving them the miracle they both prayed for. Rachel glanced down at the silver charm bracelet on her wrist. "We're gonna have a future after all" she thought with a smile.  
  
Chapter 16: The Epilogue...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's the next chapter. Rosie I can just see you cheering ! LOL. Well I caved I let Rach live! Soo many of you wanted her to live and as one of my readers pointed out I've saved Monica and Chandler from alot worse! Heehee. I wasn't gonna do an epilogue but I decided the story needed it and so did my readers so its coming soon. About the charms Chandler's is a jester like a court jester that tells jokes to make the king laugh and Chandler is the joker of the group so I thought it fit. And the others well I hope they'd be obvious! LOL. Guitar Pheebs loves hers and plays it all the time. "Touch my guitar again and I'll have to pound on you a little bit"(TOW Monica's Thunder) ( The duck well "Joey lives with a duck" (TOW Vegas...Rach was drunk at the time Heehee) Chef's hat well Mon's a chef. "You should be a chef" (TOW All The Thanksgivings) and there's the charms! The song in this chapter is Because You Love Me. By: Celine Dion. I love her! And Music of My Heart is sung by Nysnc and Gloria Estafon. I like that song. Okay enough of my babble already. LOL. Oh wait one more thing. Mitch Lawrence has gone completely physco and totally mental!!! I so hope he DIES AND BURNS IN HELL!!! Okay now that I've got my OLTL rage out if I haven't bored you to death by now LOL Please read and review. Thanx! 


	16. Chapter 16: The Epilogue

This fic takes place in the near future. Ross and Rachel are newlyweds, Emma is two years old and Rachel is seven months pregnant. Chandler and Monica have been married for three years they have a one year old daughter and Monica is four months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wished I owned Chandler! Hannah Muriel Bing, Samuel Ross Geller, Daniel Chandler Bing and Dr. Halliwell are mine.  
  
Title: I'll Be There For You  
  
Rated PG  
  
Summery: Rachel is seven months pregnant and happy but she gets news that could change her and the gang's lives  
  
Chapter 16: The Epilogue  
  
Rachel smiled as the warm sun shined on her face. Sometimes she still couldn't believe she'd beaten cancer, that she'd been cancer free for five years. God had heard her prayers that night in the hospital room. She remembered all the things she'd prayed she'd be around for. She glanced over at Joey and Phoebe their gold wedding bands glittered in the sun as they walked hand in hand. They were married three years ago in a beautiful outdoor wedding. Chandler was the bestman, she and Monica were bridesmaids, Emma and Hannah were flower girls and Sammy, Ben, and Daniel were ring barers. As Rachel had watched her two bestfriends get married her eyes filled with tears as she thanked God for allowing her to be a part of it.  
  
She watched Joey pick up a little boy with dark hair and swing him. He kissed his cheek and lowered him to his arms. Shortly after the wedding Phoebe had gotten pregnant and little Joey was born. Baby Lily Karen followed. Rachel had got to see Joey become a dad. Phoebe carried the three month old in a little carrier on her chest. Rachel brushed away a single tear as she glanced at Chandler and Monica.  
  
Hannah was seven and little Daniel was five. They both ran around with Emma who was eight, Sammy who was six and Ben was thirteen. She looked at the twin eight month olds giggling in their stroller. When Monica found out she was pregnant with twins Rachel had been the first person she told. Little Sarah Rachel and Charles Joseph had completed the family that Monica and Chandler had wished for and dreamed of for so long and she was glad that she was able to see her bestfriends dream come true.  
  
Rachel glanced at Ross. He'd made every day of the last five years the best days of her life. Because of him she was happy. He made all her dreams come true. She had a loving husband and three beautiful children. She looked at Emma and Sammy. In a way Sammy had saved her life. If it hadn't been for her pregnancy she may have never known about the cancer. He was her little angel. Emma she was growing so fast. It wouldn't be long before she was a teenager, and Ben she may not be his mother but she loved him like he were hers. She couldn't believe that he would be starting high school in the fall.  
  
Rachel smiled as she caught a glimpse of her charm bracelet sparkling in the sun. It had a few new charms added to it. A little quarter that Ben had given her. She had laughed when he told her it was for the quarter trick she'd taught him, and a little palm tree that Ross gave her when they went to the Bahamas for their second honeymoon. Her thoughts were interrupted by a little voice. "Mommy can I go on the Tower of Terror with Ben, Daddy, Uncle Chandler and Uncle Joey" Emma begged. Rachel smiled. "I don't know honey that might be too scary for you" she giggled. "Nuh uh I'm a big girl" Emma said with pride. "Well okay" Rachel said. "Me too mommy" Sammy said bouncing around. "Alright  
  
she said. Hannah and Daniel begged Monica to let them go too. She agreed.  
  
Monica smiled at her bestfriend. "Rach, Pheebs and I are taking the twins and Joey to Toon Town wanna come" she asked. Rachel smiled. "I'd love to" she said following her friends.  
  
Later that day the gang sat at a picnic table enjoying their lunch. Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel. "Isn't it beautiful here" he said softly. She smiled "It really is" she said. He handed her a little box. "What's this for its not my birthday or our anniversary" she said. "I know" he whispered "Its a because I love you present" She smiled and opened it. "Oh Ross" she whispered as she looked at the two small charms. A little Mickey Mouse and a little replica of the big magical castle that was just a few feet away from where they sat. Ross took them from her and attached them to her bracelet. "I love you Rachel" he whispered. "I love you too Ross" she whispered.  
  
A week later after the kids had been tucked in Rachel wandered into her bedroom to get ready for bed. She smiled at the picture that sat on the dresser. It was of her and her five bestfriends with all of their kids All of them smiling as they stood beside Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Stitch, and Winne The Pooh. She jumped when a pair of arms circled her waist. "Hey you" Ross whispered into her hair. "Whatcha thinkin about" he asked. "Disney World" she answered. "That was a great vacation wasn't it" he said looking at the same picture Rachel was. She turned in Ross's arms so she was facing him. "That night after the Zoo I prayed Ross I prayed I'd get to do all the things I wanted" she said softly. "Oh yeah like what" he asked. "I wanted to see Pheebs and Joey get married and have a family, I wanted to see all our kids grow, I wanted to go to Disney World with my family" she said.  
  
Ross smiled "I'm glad God was listening that night" She smiled "Me too" She looked at him. "Speaking of God lets watch Bruce Almighty before we go to bed." She giggled. Ross laughed "I think we've watched that dvd at least a thousand times" Rachel nodded. "Its a great movie that Jen Aniston is a great actress" she said. "Yeah and she's hot" Ross giggled as he put the dvd in. Rachel laughed and tossed a pillow at him. After having a tickle fight, they cuddled together under the covers and began to watch the dvd. Rachel sighed happily. "Thank you God for answering my prayers" she said to herself as she snuggled closer to Ross.  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Well here it is guys. The Epilogue. I hope its good. I really enjoyed writing this fic. I'll miss it. But hey I've got a new one in the works. *Another Chance* ! I should have chapter 4 of that up soon. Well I just wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing! So please click that little review button and give me my last reviews on this fic! Thanx! 


End file.
